


Percy vs The Owl

by flyingcrowbar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Animals, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Near Future, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy discovers an owl in his apartment. He thinks up a way to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy vs The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. I'm so sorry.

Inspired by [this video](http://youtu.be/UxXSHDdlh_E).

-

“Please don’t give me that look…” I said, pleading with the owl that was perched on the end of the Swiffer.

The owl - of course - didn’t reply. It was just staring at me with wide, amber eyes. It was like if I stared long enough back, I could see the secrets of the universe. The fact that it didn’t blink freaked me out even more. It leaned forward, almost like it was gonna pounce.

“Listen, it had to come to this. I tried to reason with you. Now look where we are.”

My heart was pounding out a dubstep song in my chest and I didn’t dare blink either. I mean, how could I? The thing was just  _staring_  at me.

Do owls eat fish? Do  _I_  smell like a fish? You know, I’ve faced off with a lot of scary things and for some reason this just topped the list. And what if it just flung itself at me? Clawing my eyes out with those little talons?

Slowly, I lowered the Swiffer down, down, down toward the open window.

“Okay… Okay…” I said, mostly to calm my own nerves.

But the owl simply watched.

I got it halfway out and it swayed as the Swiffer got heavier in my hands and I nearly lost my grip. I made a noise like one of the Three Stooges and just barely kept hold.

And the owl was still watching… or was it waiting?

It was all the way out now and - “Oh ” - I flicked my wrist and the owl was back out into the night - “SHIT! FUCK YEAH! WOO!” Maybe it was flying off into someone else’s living room. I pumped my fist in the air and bounced around like a little kid, flinging the Swiffer around like Riptide.

Me - 1. Owl - Nuthin’.

I spun around to see Annabeth leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed at her chest. She was giving me the same glare the owl had.

“Was that my mother?” she asked.

My smile dropped faster than a guillotine.


End file.
